The Clever Queen OHSHC x reader
by AtSeriousTimes
Summary: "So. If that's how you want it, you'll get it that way." I mutter, anger heard in my voice. I never wanted this. Never. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is the third born daughter of (Y/F/N) and (Y/M/N), the best people ever saw. Which put (Y/N) and her siblings into assumption of being perfect. So, will (Y/N) keep the assumption correct? Or will she end up like the rest? {OHSHC x reader}
1. Chapter 1

**U-um...This book is all about you. I'll inform you about the POV's. Incase you are new to the whole x reader things, this is it: Y/N = Your Name, E/C = Eye Color, H/C = Hair Color, H/L = Hair Length, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, Y/F/N = Your Father's Name, Y/M/N = Your Mother's Name, Y/B/N = Your Brother's Name, Y/S/N = Your Sister's Name, and BFF/N = Best Friend's Name, ext.**

** So... Um.. I hope that you have as much fun reading as I had writing. Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, You, or any stuff I put in here. I only own the plot. And a few OC's, if there are any. Two things; One: If I have anything wrong, please tell me, and I would gladly fix it. And Two: If there are any names that are the same as yours, then just easily change it to Diane. O/O**

Your POV

I sigh, looking out the window, the cars passing by as I head to school. My (h/c) hair curled, from my maid, Fiona, who was paranoid of me looking weird for the first day of school. Anyways, onto introductions. I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N), the daughter of (F/N) (Y/L/N) and (Y/M/N) Higoshi.

My father, the founder of the best gun company, Bullet Inc., and my mother, (Y/M/N), the best soldier there ever was, are so... perfect in any way. They expect so much of me, and I do hope that I amaze them. But with rivals at my side, I don't think I can.

My sister, (Y/S/N), is really great, but slacks off sometimes. So is my brother, (Y/B/N). I wonder why I have to work my hardest to amaze my parents, but being the third born, I guess I'd have to work real hard at astonishing my folks.

Luckily, I have a loving family anyways, only being strict about work. But whatever. I just want only to please the two.

"Madam (Y/L/N), we have arrived." my butler, Zach, murmured, taking me from my slight trance. "Thank you, Zach. I'll see to it that you do get paid, as seeing you have been great company." I say, bowing, and took the yellow dress in my hands, careful not to make it dirty, as seeing dirty ladies are not great for helping reputations.

Zach nodded, and closed the door, while I head inside of the.. um, pink building. I walk into the office, and waited for the blonde boy to get done with chatting to the secretary. "Thank you." he says, and strolled out gracefully. I walk to the desk, seeing it did not have any people besides it, and take a deep breath.

"Hello. How could I help you?" the woman spoke, her grey eyes showing helpness in them. "Hello. I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N), and I am in need of my schedule. If you are so kind to help me, I do hope that I can get them." I say monotonous and robotic, void of emotion. She nodded, and took a folder, and gave me my schedule. "Thank you for your gratitude, Miss DeBule." I say, taking a glance at her tag, and bowed. I abandoned the room, and left to go see Classroom 1a.

I sat down, and waited for class to start. Unfortunately, I got here early, so I had to wait for five to ten minutes. But, on the brighter side, I am patient, and I just wrote in my white notebook, noting to get here more on time. Finally, the people of Classroom 1a came, and I didn't get so lonely. Whispers emitted into my ears. It wouldn't be a surprise if they were to be talking about me. I came here about two months after school started, so I have been a little late, so what?

The teacher came in, and seated at the desk, placing the bags on it. "I have heard that there will be a new student coming into 1a." he announced, and I stood up, "That would be me." I say, blinking off the gazes on me. "I shall introduce myself. I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N), daughter of (Y/F/N) and (Y/M/N)." I say, looking straight at the board, and sat down yet again.

"Thank you. Now class, turn to page 303 in your science books." the brown headed teacher ordered, and started reading.

After that, the math teacher came in. Then writing. Then library. Then finally lunch. I open my backpack and take out my white journal yet again, and head into the lunch room. I ordered some italian food, and sat down at an isolated spot, knowing fully that someone was bound to sit by me.

"Hello, my princess. May I sit besides you?" a blond asks, smiling perfectly. I, of course, being the lady i was, nodded, and bowed. "Hello. I am (Y/N). May I ask what your name is?" I murmur, nibbling my food quietly. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. Why was a beautiful princess like you alone?" he said, as two more sat, both being identical. Twins.

"Let's just say that I came here a little too early." I mumble, scribbling some stuff onto my notebook, analizing each face that came onto this table.

After a few more moments, the table became full of people, small and tall. "Um. Why, hello. And may I ask who are you group of people? I am certain I have never met any of you." I murmur, whilst writing some more onto my journal. As soon as one of the twins peeked inside of my journal, I snapped it closed.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you..." "(Y/N)." I say, shaking his hand.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey." a cute boy smiles, and shakes my hand, "This is Takashi Morinozuka." he says, pointing to the tallest, and we both shake hands. "Kyoya Ootori," the dude with glasses murmurs, and I nod. "Your family buys guns from us..." I murmur that one fact. Kyoya nods, and I look over to the twins.

"Those twins are Hikaru and Kauro." Tamaki points out, answering my unsaid question. "But you'll have to guess which is which." they said in sync. I nod slowly, and write down some stuff again. "I guess I'll have to get to know you two first... Hm. I guess that calls for the spoken terms as in 'date's, right?" I say, biting my lips while thinking.

I look over to the twins in approval, but they just blink. "What I meant was that we'd have to go in a date in order for me to get to know you two. Seeing I do love a challenge, I would like to go in a date, for the challenge's information, of course." I murmur, mostly to myself. I look back at them, and they nod slowly, as if lazy to.

"Now. I must be getting back to the classroom, if you all will excuse me." I murmur, grabbing my bag, and getting out. I head into my original seat, and start drawing random things. In the end, I ended up drawing the sunset. I should color it... Nah. Later. Right now, I must work on ideas for my stupid business. I wrote every idea I could think of, but I finally came to a stop, seeing that I wasn't aloe in this classroom anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

** I decided to put in different animes in here. But the outcome of this would end in OHSHC. So, don't get confused, Milady... o/o**

I look up, blinking my (e/c) orbs, capturing the sight in my eyes. "Hm. Hello Kyoya." I murmur, slamming my book closed, and cross my legs together. "How are you on this fine evening? I have got to say, it is a beautiful afternoon, is it not?" my fabricating smile plays onto my lips, making me seem sweet and innocent, but if I show my true, actual self, I may seem a bit... insane. I don't like how drooping the result of my reputation would be, if I ever let that happen.

"(Y/N)." Kyoya nods, greeting me. Hm. Such a peculiar boy. I should do my 'research'. Of course, not online, but as if stalking him. Yeah. But, I don't like the sound of stalking. How about gaining knowledge? That is a good improvisation.

"Yes, it is really nice, isn't it?" he says, looking out the big window to our left. "It's a shame we are spending our time cooped up in here, like birds, when we could be playing, yeah?" I mutter, and gaze at his... well, everything that has gone unnoticed. At least, what's ever left of that; he just seems... too perfect. Like a prince, not really touched with a fist. On the cheek. Making it go blue and black.

I sigh, and stand up, gaining the attention of his eyes, and walk over to the corner, and face him, sure that if I wrote in the white book, he wouldn't see the words written inside. I keep my eyes on him a bit, lingering to look at my book and write what information.

I finally look away from the intelligent man, and wrote in my book.

_ From what I have gathered, Ootori Kyoya is an intelligent man, and apparently he has the demeanor of a sophisticated 48 year old. Thus making him and I rival in the same class, as to who is smarter, I have no clue._

I left it at there, ready to write some more if I get more info. For now, I'll just watch him. When I look up again, he was watching me too. Hm. I wonder. "I am truly sorry, I do not like anyone looking in my journal." I mutter, putting my journal inside of my (F/C) book bag. I stand up, and walk over to my seat, and sat down. "It's okay." he murmured.

I smile, and in three seconds, the bell rang. RING! I look at the time. Only 2:05. 2 hours and 55 more minutes. More specific, 2 hours, 55 minutes, and 37 seconds... 36.. 35... I blink, keeping my face stoic, keeping a yawn from escaping.

"(Y/N)? You're in this class too?" a voice erupts my peaceful aura. I snap my eyes, Mr. Suoh filling my vision. "Oh. Why, nice to see you yet again, Mr. Suoh." I mumble, blinking two times, and got out a book. Let's be more specific. I got out my dictionary. And looked up some words.

"Why do you have a dictionary in your bookbag?" a new voice asks, and I look up, to see a orange haired teenager boy. "I wouldn't ask that question. No no no. That isn't the right question..." I tsk'ed, and looked up something on the letter I.

"Hm.. you should be asking why I think you are..." I mutter, looking at some words for use, "Imitating a-" I flip to the D's, "Dumbass..." I flip to a random page, and ended up going to the U's. "Who has an utterly stupid personality." I finish, closing the dictionary, and giving the orangette the evil eye, making my irises slit.

The dude gulps, knowing now to never get on my bad side, "..." he was at a loss of words. I smirk, knowing fully I scared him. I chuckle slightly, and place my hand under his chin, lifting his face, making him look at me. "Hm. Honestly, I don't think that. No, who would, seeing you are a 'complete cutie'. Who could be angry at you?" I murmur, looking into his green eyes, and noting that I made him blush.

I shake my head, and let go of him, and turning to Tamaki, "Yes, I am in this class, as your perspicacious mind had told you." I mutter, and looked back to the dude with the orange hair, "By the way, my name is (Y/N). I don't believe we have met." I say, and he nods, still blushing. "I'm F.A. Sure, that's just a nickname, but I don't really have a name..." he explained.

"Okay. It is so nice to meet you. Anyways, Tamaki, Kyoya, I have to go to an appointment soon, so I shall take my leave. I do hope to see all three of you soon. Farewell." I mutter, and head out, going to the office, and signed out. Opening my cellphone, I called my personal butler, "Hello. Yes. It is almost time for my concert. Please do bring my computer software and other important stuff, seeing I would need it. And don't forget my outfit." I murmur, and close the phone.

I sigh, knowing fully that someone was watching, but they have no idea what I'm doing. They cant; I have only exchanged a few words. Whatever. I sigh, and get into the limo that came, and demanded, "To Gihanji Studios. Now."

I sigh, and waited patiently for the car to stop. Once it did, I went into the studios, and caught sight of my butler. "Thank you so very much, I will make sure to buy you whatever thing you want, mmkay? For now, I have a song to sing." I say, taking the outfit and changed in the bathroom. I take my binder, and head onto the stage, where waiting fans were.

Of course, I hadn't told you. I am a Vocaloid. Hm. My outfit is a black and red vampire suit, and the thing representing me was my gold binder. Of course, if I appeared smart, then if I was a Vocaloid, I'd appear smart too. And that's just the thing to trick people.

I start singing, going faster and faster on my new song. And at the same time, I unleashed my energy, spinning in circles. This is an energetic song, of course I had to be energetic. I smile, my (h/c) hair getting in the way of my eyes. Curse you bangs. I let out a giggle, and high five some fans, and left the stage to get ready for my next song. This time, made by Len.

And, of course, I was singing it with Len. Requested by the fans. Stupid fanbase for us. Ugh. I fake a smile, and start singing. Once we were done, I finally got off the stage. The other Vocaloids turns now.

I head out, in my sundress, ready to retire for the day. But, of course life wouldn't dare give me the things I want. I almost go in the limo, but felt a poke on my side. "What?" I ask sweetly, seeing it was a girl. A five year old. "Um. Miss Girah Hiranato... could I have your autograph?" she says, with puppy eyes. How did she know...

"Yes. And what's your name, sweetie?" I murmur, taking her pen and signing her toy that looked like me. It even had the gold binder. Hehe. Cute. "I'm Josie." she mumbled, and after that, I went into the limo and we went to my mansion. Finally. I retire for the day, and take a nap, and finally sleep, feeling real tired.

Little did I know, a few pairs of eyes were watching my every move, up until I went into my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke, feeling slightly refreshed. Hm. That's a first... I sigh, savoring the feeling for a little bit, then looked at the time. Oh no. 8:23. I quickly tugged on the girl's outfit, and ran to the entrance, with only toast for breakfast. "Hello? Please arrive. Yes, I did. Shut it! Just hurry..." I snap the phone closed, and took my book bag, and ran out.

"To the school. Hurry. I cannot be late." I mutter, and looked at the time. 8:28. Holy crow... I open the door, and sighed in relief. 8:30. Just in time. Whew. I took deep breaths and headed to my classroom.

"Hello, Ms. (Y/L/N).You are here early..." the teacher murmured, putting her stuff on the desk. "If you want to keep a great reputation, I'd suggest you keep good timing." I mumble back. She just nodded, and I took out (fav/book), and started reading it, waiting for the next five minutes.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long, because of the book. I wouldn't be the type of girl to say that, but if you are in a room with a teacher, and the teacher's shy, I would suggest talking to put time on your side and hurry things up. But neverless, I survived the minutes.

"Okay class, take your seats." the lady murmured, and I ended up beside Tamaki and Kyoya. "Oh, hello Tamaki. Kyoya. How are you two?" I mumble, and brought a fake smile to my lips. Sure, they may be fake, but they look real; I barely smile, so any kind of smile could be used on me, and still look real.

"Hello (Y/N). I'm fine." Kyoya muttered, and Tamaki says, with enthusiasm, "Hi (Y/N)! I'm good. How about you?"

"I am as how Kyoya said, 'Fine'." I mumble, and tucked my bangs onto my ear. "That's good to hear." an arm draped onto my shoulder. I look up, to see F.A., smiling. "Hey F.A." I mumble, and took him arm gently, and dropped it off my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you. How's today so far?"

"Good, with you around." he said, obviously trying to be seducing, but I blinked at that. I then retort with, "You obviously want her," I point at one of the girls, "Not me." I finish. "Anyways, Tamaki? Is, by any chance, your father Yuzuru Suoh, Ouran's chairman?" I mumble, looking towards Tamaki. "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, you know. No real reason." I smile, and wrote that down in my tiny notebook. I look up, and class started. We 'learned' about the area of a hexagon. Ugh. Too easy. I look to the side, and wonder if I can just switch my class to 2a. I am pretty sure that's where Hikaru and Kauro are. That would be interesting.

I raised my hand and asked to use the restroom. The teacher nodded, and I got out, and headed to the nearest window. I'll only take a while. I just need some... space. "(Y/N)? Is that you? Hey (Y/N)!" I hear a voice erupt the silence I have came to like, so I turn, to be met with... one of the twins.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin. How is it on this fine evening? It's good, no?" I blink, and stare out the window again. "Yeah... Could I ask you a question?" he asks, and stares out the window with me. "You already did." I mumble softly.

"Could I ask you another question then?" "You just did." I retort, and look at him, playfulness in my eyes.

"Ugh. Do you want to meet up sometime? Like at the host club?" he asked. I look at him. "Why a hosting club?"

"Because..." he says.

"I am truly sorry, but I will have to politely decline your offer. Sounds tempting, but I'm not one to... interact with such men and or women. I am not implying that you are a faux, or flirtatious, but I am not going to make my reputation dirty. But I guess, since this is a one time thing, I'd bet, I should be kind enough to reply your offer with a simple acceptance..." I murmur to myself, mostly.

Since I made it sound confusing as heck to most people, I'd think I confused him with my large vocabulary, so I just mumble, "That means I just said 'yeah' to your offer..."

The auburn haired boy smiled at this, "Okay. So, why are you here anyways?" "Because I'm tired of class. But please don't tell anyone about this. And I'll... go on a date with you. As long as it's... not kissy and bleobouras." I mutter, making up those words.

"Yes Ms. (Y/L/N)." he smirked, and walked off to where he was going. That sure was interesting. I wonder where this host club is. Let's just hope that I don't get too attached to this, or else I would start acting prissy. And I HATE that side of me.

I head back into my class, hoping Kyoya knew where the hosting club is. He's basically the only other person who I knew was smart and kept notes on everything; hence the binder he keeps on his hands every day.


	4. Tiny AN

**O.O... Hi? Um, I am truly sorry for not really using extraordinary vocabulary, but I am trying my best. I do know that the host club is smart, I did do my research before I wrote this story. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone in this story, but I really am trying.**

** No need to be so harsh. Okay? At least be specific in what I need to change and what not. All I'm trying to do is write a story. Ugh. I am serious. And one last thing: I won't really update for this week because of... certain prolems. No, it's not because of you, but because of... Nevermind. I'm not one to bawl out my problems on the intern**et.


End file.
